Heartbeat
by Kutsu
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to my World. Returning to a normal life after years of rejection and solitude, Naruto can only be thankful for Sasuke's open door. In return, he'll do the Uchiha one last favor, and show him the world of night. SasuNaru, yaoi, oneshot.


**Onee-chan...It is done. Curse the dieties above for the time it took to access a decently working computer. In any case, do enjoy.  
**

**For the other readers,**

**This is a oneshot whose sole role is as a sequel to Welcome to my World. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so, because I'm quite lazy and won't give you a full summary here. If you're lazy as well, just note that Naruto has been -until recently- an 'untouchable' and has therefore not come in contact with any live being for several years. He works for Sasuke, who in turn has not seen his brother since Itachi turned conditions have come to an end, and the two of them are now trying to resume the semblance of a normal life. **

**But to tell you the truth, the main point of this fic is smut. So enjoy ^^ .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Seriously people.  
**

**Warning: Said it before, this fic contains smut. Sensual, boy-boy sex. Yaoi, as some would say. You have been warned.  
**

**

* * *

**The low hum of conversations halted as I stepped into the building, Naruto right on my heels. The blond stood close, though he was careful not to touch me, still wary of the public eye.

We both ignored the not-so-discreet stared directed our way -no doubt yesterday evening's excursion had made the front lines- and headed to my office. Sakura awaited us with a stern glare.

"I thought I told you to take the day off," she scolded the two of us. "You both look like you've been through hell."

"And back," I assured her. "I'm fairly certain I recommended the same thing, Haruno. What are you doing here?"

She smiled tiredly, and headed towards her desk, where two cups filled with coffee awaited. Taking them, she handed one to each of us and sighed. "You should have knocked him out," she told the blond.

Naruto replied with a small shrug. "I like my job," he stated quietly. I saw him hesitate but then slowly reach out. "Good morning," he added.

My secretary's face momentarily froze. Soon, however, it softened, and she caught Naruto's hand before he could change his mind and pull away. "Good morning."

It was a small gesture, a casual handshake. And yet I took it as a personal victory. From Sakura's bright eyes, from Naruto's determined expression, I could tell a step to freedom had been taken for the blond. We'd gotten rid of those chaining him to solitude. But nothing was over until he broke free of his own mind.

Naruto's eyes had widened slightly from the contact, as they had done on every previous occasion. Every time his fingers had touched something alive, every time he'd felt something move with a will of its own. The sight was oddly painful.

Blushing slightly, the blond let go of Sakura's hand, shoving his own back into his pocket as though he'd been caught doing something embarrassing. Without another word, he hurried inside my office.

Neither of us was able to restrain a sigh.

"He's making an effort," Sakura remarked softly.

I nodded. "I hadn't realized he'd be so uncomfortable with it," I admitted.

"He sees it as an intimate gesture," the woman replied. "He didn't shake hands with anyone else, did he?"

"He told me he was planning on saying hello to Nara and Yamanaka," I said thoughtfully. "My brother and Kakashi are also on the list."

"People he trusts, then." Sakura smiled softly. "Did you get any sleep?"

I shook my head. "He did," I added quickly as her scowl returned. "And he's the reason I didn't." I didn't expand on the matter. Naruto hadn't let go of me throughout the night, keeping his ear pressed against my chest, listening to my heartbeat like it was the most wonderful sound on Earth. It had taken him hours to fall asleep.

"He looks..." I glanced up when Sakura paused. "He looks human," she finally said. "I was afraid he'd gone too far to want to come back. But you lit something. In his eyes." I snorted, and she smiled. "Just look into them," she advised. "Then I dare you to tell me you don't see any changes."

Shrugging, I removed my coat, and entered my office.

Naruto was on the phone. Hearing me, he turned, and immediately beckoned me over. I hung my coat and accepted his cell phone with inquiring eyes, but he wordlessly ordered me to speak.

I sighed. "Yes?"

"_Sasuke_." I froze. My brother chuckled softly into the speaker, and I realized I would have to make as much effort as Naruto to get used to Itachi's voice again. "_I am alive, little brother_," he reminded me in an amused tone. "_Or have you been casting that particular bit of memory back into oblivion_?"

Refusing to admit he'd caught me off guard, I responded with a traditional "Hn" and asked, "What do you want?"

"_To make sure the little Hyuuga is doing his job correctly,_" my brother began. "_Though if you're alive, my worries are unfunded. Did you receive any news from Kakashi_?"

"I thought he was with you," I replied. Next to me, the blond shook his head, and pointed outside before making circular motions with his hand.

"_He's cleaning yesterday's mess up_," Itachi replied. "_With real policemen, this time. And he wanted me to make sure none of my ex-minions had suddenly gotten smart and headed to your office will ill intentions_."

"I have guards," I remarked.

"_Your wonderful secretary being the last line of defense_," was the condescending reply. "_I'm not too worried, little brother. But accidents do happen_." He paused. "_Kakashi will call you when he's done with his side_."

It was a clear enough dismissal. Foreign panic suddenly rose, and I spoke before he could hang up. "Itachi-" And stopped.

"_Yes_?"

I didn't answer immediately. What had I wanted to say? The old fear, the one that had followed me during my entire childhood, was surfacing again. _Don't go_. I hadn't wanted my brother to leave. I never had. But some things you just don't say as an adult, or as an Uchiha. "Stay careful."

I almost heard him smile. "_I'll do my best, little brother_." The line went dead.

For a moment I remained still, and almost jerked as arms wrapped around my body. I was becoming much too similar to the blond. Naruto hugged me tightly, wordlessly. He didn't move once he had pressed me against his chest, still unsure of how to act. But that same determination made his hold unfaltering.

We remained like this for a few seconds, and the then let go of me. This time, however, he wasn't blushing.

"You needed it," he replied to my wordless inquiry. The remark was blunt, matter-of-fact. I wouldn't win an argument on this one.

Sighing in defeat, I headed to my desk and sat down, rubbing my temple. The day was going to be long.

* * *

"...Fat-assed, son-of-a-bitch of an asshole, complete idiot and I can't even believe he managed to keep himself from ruin- Fuck, your house is big," Naruto breathed as we stepped inside the mansion.

"You saw it yesterday," I replied, ignoring the shocked stares the maids gave us upon hearing the blond. "As well as this morning."

"I wasn't paying attention," he grumbled. "I need some time to adapt here." I chuckled, and he looked at me. "You sound like your brother when you do that," he remarked.

The laugh died in my throat. "Don't say that," I told the blond darkly.

"It's true." As blunt as ever, he continued, "You look a lot like each other."

I ignored that. "Are you hungry?"

He looked down, sheepish. "I can afford my own food, you know," he said quietly. "You don't have to welcome me here-"

"Idiot." I cuffed him lightly over the head. "You're staying here until I deem you fit to live in society on your own. Meals and a room are included. What do you want to eat?"

He looked up. "You're not hungry."

"I'm willing to accompany you if you are," I sighed. "Don't starve yourself because I'm too lazy to settle my stomach."

He nodded. "Guess I could eat something," he mumbled. "Just tell me how to find the kitchen and I'll be fine."

I beckoned one of the maids over. "Get him something to eat and take him to his rooms once he's done," I ordered. I wasn't entirely sure Naruto remembered where he had slept.

*

Cell phones had the annoying habit of ringing at the worst possible times. Sighing, I retrieved the humming object from my back pocket and resumed unbuttoning my shirt one-handed.

"Kakashi," I sighed. "Itachi said you'd call when you were done. I assume everything's over."

"_Precisely, Uchiha. Have I woken you_?"

"It's not even nine," I remarked. One of the buttons resisted my fingers' wrath with fervent determination, and bit my lip in frustration, careful not to let the other man know I was losing battle to an object that was smaller than my thumb.

There was a sigh. "_I'll call around two, in that case. Is the kit alright_?"

"Naruto? He's busy emptying my fridge, at the moment." Button came loose. My hand lowered to the next one, daring it to pose trouble. It undid itself obediently, and I smirked.

Kakashi chuckled. "_Nothing will stop his stomach,_" he sighed. "_Glad to see he's already eating without you_."

I ignored the remark. "Everything's clear?" I asked. "Naruto can go out in the streets without any risk of getting jumped?" I pulled my shirt off my shoulders, slid out one arm, caught my cell phone with the other hand, and removed the article of clothing completely.

"_According to your brother, we've caught anyone Naruto might consider dangerous. So it all comes down to whether you can trust him_." The voice was still light, but I could sense my ex-detective was being serious.

"Naruto won't tolerate staying locked up, in any case," I sighed. "But I believe Itachi is more informed on the matter than I am. I don't exactly have a choice."

"_You could ask the kit_," Kakashi remarked.

"Look," I snapped, slightly annoyed. "Itachi made some mistakes in the past, but that's between the two of us. I believe he'll be a little more careful with Naruto." There was a sigh. But it wasn't Kakashi's. "Is he listening in?" I asked, incredulous.

"_Have I ever mentioned things you wouldn't like to hear in the past_?" Kakashi replied carelessly. "_Of course he wants to know what we're talking about. Ow,_" he added, obviously not to me.

With an angry sigh, I addressed my brother. "You could have asked yourself," I snapped.

"_Nothing tells me you'd have answered_," he replied flatly. "_But I'm glad you can still use your common sense_."

"You never were an idiot," I growled back. "You cleaned up after every single prank you played on the maids and our parents. I don't see why you would stop."

His laugh surprised me. I was reluctantly forced to admit it did sound like my own; low, crisp and clear. "_Good night, little brother_," he said, and Kakashi cut the line before I could reply.

Sighing, I dropped my cell phone on my desk and finished changing. Naruto was probably done eating, but the hall was empty, and there was no light filtering from what had been Itachi's bedroom.

Sighing, I closed my door, shut the lights off and slipped into bed.

* * *

The knock was soft, but I woke up as soon as the sound reached my ears. The bright numbers of my alarm told me it was close to midnight, and I got to my feet quickly. People never came at this hour for things that could wait.

It was Naruto. He was wrapped in his bed sheets, his pillow carefully cradled within his arms. He kept his eyes lowered. "Could I sleep here?" he asked quietly.

I inspected him. His clutch on the pillow was tight, and he stood stiffly in front of the threshold, completely still.

"What's the matter?" I frowned to myself. Perhaps making him sleep in my brother's room hadn't been such a good idea.

"I..." he hesitated, then sighed and forced himself to speak. "I'm tired of sleeping alone."

He gazed at the floor, waiting for my answer. I stared at him for several seconds, absentmindedly marveling at how immobile he was. People fidgeted. Always. Even I sometimes had trouble controlling myself. And the more nervous they were, the more they moved. But Naruto stood like a statue, capable and willing to remain lifeless and unmoving until I voiced my answer.

I blinked and cursed myself. He shouldn't be able of doing this. There was no telling what he'd gone through to gain so much control over his body. "Come in," I said quietly, taking a step back to let him enter. He thanked me quietly, and suddenly came alive. Stepping into the room, he glanced around, and headed towards the windows, where he set his pillow down.

"Don't be an idiot," I growled. "The bed's big enough for the two of us."

He turned, resting his eyes upon the large bed. They widened slightly. "You could put four people in there and still have room," he informed me.

I shrugged. "I never tried. But I'm guessing there's enough room for you."

He nodded, and then glanced at the sky. "I need to look at the moon a little," he said softly.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." Turning the lights off again, I headed back to the bed, and installed myself, careful to leave a decent half to the blond.

*

A low hum woke me again, a bare half-hour later. Opening my eyes into slits, I turned towards the source of the noise. Naruto was still at the window, head tilted back underneath the moonlight. He stood, and the night did nothing to hide the fact that he was completely bare. The covers were pooled at his feet, abandoned and forgotten. And the hum, I realized, came from the blond.

He looked...free. For the first time since I had met him, his body had lost all of its tension, his face was peaceful. He smiled underneath the lunar light, staring up at the silver orb with unrestrained happiness. Devoid of all his clothing, of anything holding him back to humanity, of his past, he stared up at the sole eye that had always watched over him. And he sang.

The sight was oddly hypnotizing. I didn't move, afraid I would break the fragile spell. Eyes blue like the midday sky, golden skin and hair like the sun, he sang to the moon, uniting day and night with a breath-catching ease. I looked at him, carving the image inside my mind, willing it to remain there for eternity. The humming continued, and I nodded back to a half-slumber, unwilling to fade to a place where I couldn't hear.

"Sasuke?" The voice was soft; I guessed Naruto only wanted to check if I was asleep, and I didn't answer. The mattress sunk slightly as he climbed onto it, carefully spreading the covers on his side of the bed.

A hand touched my arm, lightly. I remained still, wondering what the blond wanted. I was fairly certain he wished me to be asleep, judging from the slow, careful way he moved. Gently pulling the covers off my chest, he also removed the arm I had left there, and then lowered his head against my heart.

Of course.

Sighing softly in relief, he installed himself more comfortably, resting his forearm against the crook of my neck. And then removed it, startled.

I was careful to keep my face impassive as he rose again, and placed a warm hand upon my throat. My pulse. His fingers followed the artery, and reached my ear, where he stopped. The palm rose, and then lowered again, this time on my forehead. Searching, as carefully as before, for my temple.

I waited. His fingers prodded my skin gently, exploring. Tracing the lines of my face, sliding along the bridge of my nose, pooling at the corners of my eyes in mute admiration. His quiet chuckle arose from time to time, so light in the darkness, so much like the laughs you heard from children on Christmas Eve. I nearly smiled, and he pushed the covers lower, meticulously inspecting my chest, my nipples, my lower belly and navel. He seemed particularly intrigued with the last part, dipping his fingers into the small hole softly, repeatedly, and watched the slow rising and falling of my chest for several minutes, before tugging the covers down again. And then froze.

The sight of my boxers must have brought him out of him moonlit dream. He swore quietly and backed away, retreating to his side of the bed. I let out a soft sigh, but otherwise didn't move. It was infuriating not to be capable of looking. Naruto had most likely gotten off the bed, and I could no longer feel him move. And he was quiet enough to keep me from hearing him.

"Why do you hide?" I almost jerked. He'd gone around the bed, and had whispered directly next to my ear. Thanking my upbringing for the first time, I merely turned my head away, ears slightly irritated by the buzz. I felt the covers getting pushed off my body completely, and Naruto continued speaking, his soft voice almost luring me back to sleep. "Why does everybody hide?" he asked. "Why do you sleep clothed when your room's so warm? What's the point of hiding this?" I stiffened as he placed his hand against my inner thigh.

"I just..." he sighed. "I just don't understand."

He didn't remove his hand, and I forced myself to remain still. It was hard not to frown. How could he not grasp the concept of modesty? He came to work fully clothed, and had never behaved indecently in public.

Maybe night was another story. I began to think. Twice I had seen him once the sun had set. The first time he'd looked very much like the mythical demon people had deemed him to be. Powerful, fearless despite his state. The second time, he'd been captured and locked away. And hadn't tolerated it.

During the day, his behavior was different. In the presence of artificial light as well. Perhaps it was because of what he associated it to. The Akatsuki, humans in general. Beings he had leaned to fear and avoid. But the night...The night was his. The night had to be his. At night, he could do what he wanted, and break any rules set by society. Break rules and be free.

Fingers slipped up, and caught the hem of my boxers, pulling them down. I shifted. Naruto paused, sighing. "You're afraid?" he asked.

Afraid of what? The question nearly crossed my lips, but I remained motionless as his hands slid back to my waist, gently rubbing the skin underneath his fingers. "It's okay," he said in a soothing voice. "I just want to show you." He paused, letting his hands lower to my hips. "I just want to see."

This time I let him push the fabric down, removing it completely from my body. He tossed it away, rather angrily, and shoved his hand back to where it'd been.

"Wake up," he ordered. "Why do you keep hiding?"

"Hiding from what?"

The hand resting against the most sensitive part of my body tensed, but didn't move. I opened my eyes, and saw he was standing on the side of the bed, leaning slightly over me. As bare as before.

"This," he said, caressing my crotch. I bit my lip, holding back a small moan. "You all act like it's a big dark secret. Everyone knows what's between you legs, why do you have to hide it so much?"

I sat up, crossing my legs. The blond installed himself next to me, hand never leaving my inner thigh. "Naruto," I began slowly. "Do you know why people wear clothes?"

"I'm not stupid," he replied in a dry voice. "We'd freeze to death if we didn't. You notice we don't wear as much during the summer."

"You know what modesty means?" I asked.

He looked up. "I know what it means," he said. "I just don't understand it."

I gave him a puzzled look. "No one ever taught you-" My voice stopped abruptly.

Naruto lowered his head. "People always left me do what I wanted after nightfall," he said quietly. "I broke every rule I knew, and... Clothes were one obvious thing." His eyes rose again. "But doesn't that feel good?" he asked.

This time I laughed.

He stopped stroking my member, looking vexed. "What?"

"Keep going," I ordered, smirking. "It's not bad at all. It's just the way you asked...You don't have any idea of what you're doing, right?"

He shrugged. "I never tried to see if there was a name to it. But I know it feels good with me, so..."

I snorted. "It's called sex," I informed the blond.

He shook his head. "Sex isn't like that," he replied. "I wasn't allowed to have sex. But I could do what I wanted with my body."

"With yourself, its masturbation," I told him. Indicating his pleasuring hand, I added, "This is sex. Or foreplay, if you prefer."

But he shook his head again. "Sex is between people from different genders," he stated, speaking as though I was a very slow child. "This is just fun."

"Night fun," I agreed. "Still sex."

"No," he said stubbornly. "We're both guys. Has to be mutual masturbition-"

"Masturbation," I corrected.

"That. I don't want to have sex. But this is nice." He moved, lying down on his side. His hand left me for a few seconds, sliding underneath my knee and reaching for my member once more as his head settled onto my thigh. Curling around my body, he let his free hand wander across my skin, tracing my ribs, my waist, my hip.

"You're just not interested in women, idiot. There's a name for that."

"Stop speaking," he growled. "You'll expand my vocabulary tomorrow; I want to play now."

I smirked, shaking my head. "You're unbelievable."

"And I don't care. I told you not to speak."

Sighing, I twisted halfway, forcing him onto his back. His own member was halfway aroused, and he gasped as soon as I rested my hand upon it, and began stroking it the same way he had done with mine.

"Why does it have to feel better when you do it?" he mumbled, lifting his hips against my fingers as I worked.

"Because it's not you," I replied, amused. "You wanted me to?"

He shrugged, shivering. "Yeah, I thought it might be fun. I think I can confirm that now." He let out a shaky sigh, and I leaned over to his lower waist.

The strangled cry he released was nothing compared to what followed. His back arched, and he seemed to lose any control he had over his nervous system. Shaking harder than I'd even seen him, he jerked his head from side to side, gripping the sheets desperately as he slid even deeper into my mouth.

I nearly smirked. The blond was beyond speech, beyond any kind of rational thought. He gasped for air, arching of the bed every time my tongue brushed over the tip of his member, voicelessly crying out in bliss.

I continued pleasuring him, exploring his erection meticulously with my tongue, and assuring myself no spot remained untouched. He hissed and dug his fingers into my scalp, unable to decide whether he should pull back to avoid the torturing bliss, or push forward in order to get more. His eyes weren't closed, but were clouded by arousal and seemed unable to see.

I felt him tense, and let my lips tighten as he released, arching off the bed completely, and waited until his orgasm was completely over to pull back. Naruto fell back upon the mattress, panting harshly, still shivering from his experience.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice weak.

"I thought you didn't want to learn new words tonight," I remarked with a smirk. He shook his head vaguely, still dazed. "It's one thing you can do during foreplay," I told him, amused. "Did you like it?"

He nodded shakily. "That's the best thing I've ever done," he whispered. "And coming from me it's a real compliment." He straightened, and looked at me. "You want me to do it for you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Don't force yourself. I wanted to surprise you; you don't have to repeat everything I do."

"You can't say no to that!" he protested. "Or" -he paused, realizing something- "if you're afraid I'll hurt you, I promise I'll be careful."

I snorted, and extended my hand, touching his shoulder. "You're amusing," I told the blond. "You know that? You blush ten shades of red whenever you shake hands with someone, but you don't have any problem offering me a blowjob. What's going through your head?"

He gazed at me with confused eyes. "It should be the other way around, then, right?"

I nodded and smirked. "Personally, I don't mind your behavior at all. I'm just marveling at how you managed to twist things completely around."

He shrugged, looking down. "I don't know," he said. "You don't feel as weird to touch as the others. Once I can touch you, I don't see why I shouldn't be able to touch every part of you."

I frowned. "So you're ready to do it with the others?"

"No!" he looked up, panicked. "You're the one that freed me; you're the only one who's allowed to touch me-"

"You shook hands with Sakura this morning," I remarked.

"Yesterday morning," he corrected. "It's different. Hands link people. But as friends," he insisted. "They'll only touch my hands. The rest is for you. You're the only one who ever dared defy the leader's law. You took me- you took me in your arms." And in doing so, had marked him as mine. He eyes did little to hide he would no longer tolerate the gesture from anyone else than me.

I sighed. "Remind me to explain you where the intimate body parts are," I told him. "And come over here. I'm not done with you."

He smiled, his face lighting up in mischief. "So now you want to have fun," he said, teasing. "What if I tell you I'm done?"

"Don't think I'm going to believe you," I replied dryly as he approached on all fours. "You had time to catch your breath."

"I know." His smiled widened. "I still want to do the same thing you did to me." He leaned forward to bite my earlobe. "Please?"

I chuckled. "You were right to say I can't refuse this kind of thing," I informed him, allowing him to lean down over my own erection. "Just stop when I tell you to."

He nodded, and gently pressed his lips against the tip of my member, making me sigh in pleasure. I let one of my hands rest on his head as he worked, caressing the blond to the rhythm of his tongue. What he lacked in experience, he clearly made up with instinct and memory, mischievous tongue dancing along my skin in a manner that rapidly had me shuddering in bliss.

When I felt I was approaching climax, I gently pushed his head off, and forced him on his back. He followed my movements wordlessly; eyes silently inquiring what he didn't dare voice aloud. I smirked at him, licking my fingers and sliding my hand between his legs once more.

"Not bad," I whispered, stroking his member back into arousal. "Now let's see how much you've explored." My hand slipped lower, heading to the rear and sliding against his entrance. "Ever tried this?" I asked, slipping one of the humid digits inside.

He mumbled inaudibly, and I smirked as he pushed his hips against my hand, muscles clenching slightly at the lone finger.

"I tried more," he grumbled. "I'm not new at this."

I snorted, and removed my hand. Ignoring his protesting growl, I forced his legs apart, settling between them, and pressed the tip of my member against the entrance. His eyes widened.

"Hadn't tried that," he admitted, spreading his legs even more and lifting his hips to facilitate my way in. With such clear invitation, I could only oblige.

Naruto's eyes opened fully as I pushed inside him, mouth opening in a soundless gasp. His hands gripped my arms, but he soon smiled, feverishly, and I finished entering him. "Way better than fingers," he informed me, his voice slightly breathless. "I should've met you years ago."

"I can say the same thing," I replied, smirking. "But I don't think this is the right time to dwell on the past." Pulling back, I thrust forward, feeling his muscles tighten around me as he threw his head back and moaned.

I soon lost track of what I was doing. My mind focused solely on the raging pleasure filling my lower body, and I moved on pure instinct. Naruto's eyes were still wide-open, twins oceans of silver-blue, shinning brightly as he approached climax. He hadn't let go of my arms, holding them tightly as he panted, raising his hips to meet mine with each thrust.

I felt my orgasm approach, and knew Naruto wasn't far from his own. I bore my eyes into the azure orbs, and felt them stare back, just as the blond grinned. His smile was the last thing I saw.

*

White haze gradually faded back to darkness as my vision cleared. Naruto relaxed beneath me, breathing in small gasps. I soon realized my own lungs were faring much worse than I had previously registered. Exhausted, I pulled out of the blond, and crashed upon the mattress. His breathless chuckle met my ears.

"Way cool," he said. "We're doing that again tomorrow."

Despite my fatigue, I smirked. "Eager little thing, aren't you?"

His fist fell on my shoulder, weakly. "Just because you're the boss doesn't mean you get to choose everything we do," he remarked. "That was great and I want to do it again."

"I don't think I'll mind," I told him, amused. Tiredly, I asked, "What time is it?"

The fist lifted and came down again. Just as weakly. "We're recovering from the best thing I've ever done and you're worried about the time?" he said, indignant. "Can't you have a bit more interest in the good things life has to offer?" I sighed and didn't answer, and he finally grumbled, "Almost two."

My cell phone rested on the bedside table. I caught it, just before it started to hum. "I'll be killing you tomorrow," I growled into the speaker. "I don't suppose you have anything to say."

"_Expecting me, Sasuke? Why in the world are you awake at this hour?_"

I hung up, refusing to start a conversation with the detective. Naruto straightened, blinking in confusion. "Why the hell did he call?"

I sighed angrily. "Because he said he would," I told the blond, putting the object back on the table. "And I learned never to take his warnings lightly."

"Why didn't you turn the phone off?" he asked, yawning.

I stared at him. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. "I need some sleep," I grumbled. "I haven't gotten any last night, and you're keeping me awake; how am I supposed to think correctly when I'm one day late on my bedtime?"

He chuckled tiredly, and pushed me back upon my pillow. Pulling the covers back over the two of us, he lowered himself upon my chest; ear once more glued against my heart.

Shaking my head, I felt him relax, and was unable to resist the tender pull that sent me into oblivion.

* * *

**Yeah, so there was a little experimentation here...Tell me if you liked it, or if it was too creepy for you guys. I'm curious.**

**Onee-chan, I hope you liked it ^^ .  
**


End file.
